


Lost Latitudes

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hand dropping onto the back of his neck made him jump a little.  "I got you," John said.  "Just relax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Latitudes

Rodney looked up when John came into the lab. Sighing with relief, he immediately started to shut down his computer. It wasn't like he was actually accomplishing anything anyway, dammit.

He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he really needed it today.

By the time John made it to his side, Rodney was closing the computer, and he handed it off to John without a complaint. Ignoring the various looks he was getting from around the lab, he announced to the room at large that he was taking the weekend off, and if he was bothered for less than the city sinking, he'd have their asses. He had to look away from John at that, because the sentiment of _I'm going to have_ your _ass_ was written clearly across his face.

"After you," John said, gesturing towards the door, and with an eye roll, Rodney went out in the corridor. As soon as the door slid shut behind John, Rodney started to walk quickly, making his way to the jumper bay. He didn't look behind him to see if John was following.

Jumper one was standing open and ready, and he went in without being told, sitting in the copilot's seat. He could hear John moving around the back of the jumper, and then the door closing. He had to force himself to stay looking out of the windscreen.

John's hand dropping onto the back of his neck made him jump a little. "I got you," John said. "Just relax." Rodney tried to obey, but the muscles in his back were tied up in knots, and he couldn't force them to let go.

As if he knew the problems that Rodney was having, John squeezed his neck and shook him a little, before releasing him and collapsing bonelessly into the pilot's chair. "Atlantis, this is Jumper one. Dr. McKay and I are off to the mainland to check out those ruins."

"Understood, Colonel. We're opening up to let you out now." True to Control's word, the skylight was sliding open, and Jumper one was in the air before it finished sliding out of the way, slipping through the opening as soon as it was wide enough.

The ride to mainland was a tense quiet. Rodney kept thinking up conversational gambits, and then discarding them without using them. He never had figured out what to say in situations like this, especially when he was about to get exactly what he wanted.

John didn't have that problem, humming tunelessly to himself. As they flew over the mainland, he turned slightly in his seat, hands still on the controls. "Strip," he said, conversationally.

Rodney started to argue, and then looked at John's face, at the way his mouth was tight, and realized that John needed this as much or more than Rodney did. What he _didn't_ need was an argument. So Rodney stood and started to strip out of his clothes, folding them on the copilot's seat as they came off. Naked, he tried to figure out where to put his hands, but John solved the problem for him. "Kneel, right here. Hands behind your back," he said, pointing at a spot right next to his leg.

Gratefully, Rodney slid to his knees. One of John's hands drifted into his hair, petting and stroking, and Rodney let himself lean against John's strong thigh. He kind of felt like a pet, but he certainly wasn't going to object to the affection John was freely giving him.

He drifted into the space where he wasn't thinking, wasn't worrying about the city or any of his experiments. All he was doing, all he _had_ to do, was just _be_.

When the jumper landed, he started in surprise. He hadn't been aware that they were that close to the ruins. But he shook it off and stayed on his knees as John stood and started to move around the cabin.

John pressed a hand to the back of Rodney's neck and said, "Okay, stand up and follow me." It didn't even occur to Rodney not to obey. When they moved to the back of the jumper, Rodney found a blanket on the floor of the jumper, cable ties secured to the benches, and it only took him a second to see how he'd fit. When John ordered him down, he immediately dropped to his belly, arms and legs outstretched so that it took no time for John to tie him into place.

Then John straddled his waist, his hands warm on Rodney's back. Rodney groaned as John started to rub out some of the knots tying up his back and neck. "Gotta get you relaxed," John muttered, as if to himself, and Rodney nodded. They'd learned by trial and error that if Rodney was wound too tight, he couldn't find the right headspace to get into what John wanted to do to him.

Slowly, one knot after another released, making Rodney give little moans of pleasure. He lost himself in the feel of John's hands on him. Eventually, John gripped him by the back of the neck and shook him slightly. Rodney realized distantly that John was testing how loose he was, but he didn't care.

When John swung off of him, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He allowed his brain to switch off, not thinking of anything in particular.

The first slap to Rodney's ass startled him slightly, making him jump. John shushed him, and then a second slap landed on the other cheek. Then they started to fall in earnest, one after another, until Rodney was moaning and pressing up into John's hand.

"That's it, Rodney. Feels good, doesn't it?" John whispered, never letting up.

Rodney groaned his agreement, pushing up in an effort to get John to slap him harder. He wanted to _feel_ it. When John stopped instead, he whimpered. "No, please," he said, begging.

He heard the whisper of John's belt sliding off, and tensed a little, knowing what was coming. John slid one hand into Rodney's hair, gripping tightly. "You want me to stop, you know what you need to say," John said, but his voice was saying, _No, don't say it. We both need this._

Shaking his head was difficult to do with John holding him, but Rodney managed. He bit his lip, determined to let no sound escape as John shifted, coming up further on his knees. The belt made a _crack_ as it hit Rodney's ass, and for a second it didn't hurt. Then there was a flare of heat across his ass, and all of his carefully hoarded air left his lungs in a rush.

From that point, it was an effort to keep breathing, never mind focusing on not making any sound. Every breath was accompanied by small whimpers and moans, but Rodney couldn't be bothered to stop them.

When John stopped, Rodney's ass and thighs were solid masses of throbbing heat. His face was wet with the tears that he'd shed against his will, and he was moaning with every exhale. It hurt so good, and he wanted more. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop," he begged.

"Shh," John hushed him. "We're not done yet." He could feel John's hands busy on his ankles, and the release of pressure that told him they'd been untied. "Turn over," John said. Rodney did as he was told, crossing his arms above his head. The blanket burned and itched against his ass, and he whimpered quietly.

He watched eagerly as John opened the lube and slicked two fingers. "Don't come," he said, before sliding them into Rodney, deep and fast. At the same time, he took the head of Rodney's cock into his mouth, sucking strongly. Rodney's hips bucked at the unexpected sensation, and John had to pin him to the floor with his free hand.

It took everything that Rodney had not to come. The pleasure of John's mouth, the pressure of being opened so swiftly, and the residual heat in his ass all combined and washed over him. By the time John pulled back, he was shaking with the effort it took.

John didn't leave him hanging for long. He slid up between Rodney's legs, lifting his thighs so that they wrapped around John's waist, and with one hard thrust, pushed in all the way. The sudden stretch made Rodney gasp for air. "Yeah," he groaned out, long and low.

He didn't give Rodney time to adjust. Instead, he immediately started to fuck him, slow and deep and hard. Rodney clutched his hands into fists, wanting to touch John and unable to do so. John grinned down at him, as if he knew what Rodney was thinking.

John's hands roved over his body, petting and pinching and tweaking here and there, making Rodney lose what was left of his mind. "I - I - " he gasped out, then stuttered to a halt, not sure what else he was going to say.

But John seemed to know anyway, because he began to move faster, biting his own lip as if he were close as well. "You gonna come for me, Rodney. Gonna come on my dick?" he asked, breathless.

All Rodney could do was nod desperately. He _was_ going to come, and soon. All he needed was just a little... more... John twisted his hips, nailing Rodney's prostate just right. Rodney's tenuous control snapped, and his hips rolled up as he started to beg for permission. "Please, please, _pleasepleaseplease_!"

"Give it to me," John demanded, and Rodney's orgasm rolled through him like a wave, pleasure so intense that it crested and broke over him, leaving him shaking and gasping in John's arms.

John fucked him through his orgasm, and out the other side, till Rodney was nothing but a pliant puddle, willing to let John do anything as long as he didn't have to move. John thrust hard into him, seeking his own pleasure, and Rodney lifted his legs a little higher, allowing John to slip in just a little deeper.

One, two, three more strokes and John froze and groaned as he came. He slumped down over Rodney as he tried to catch his breath. Rodney tried not to squirm, but it was a little uncomfortable, with John's weight pushing his legs further apart, and finally, he had to say, "John?"

"Sorry," John slurred out, pulling out gently and shifting so that he was lying along Rodney's side. With one hand, he undid the ropes binding Rodney to the jumper, while he petted him with the other. "I got you." As soon as he was loose, Rodney turned so that he could bury his face in John's neck, seeking reassurance.

John gave it unstintingly. Rodney was grateful, since after a hard scene most of his walls were down, and it would take time to rebuild them. John knew that, and held him gently, whispering into his hair how good Rodney was, how hot, how it had turned him on.

Rodney made soft sounds as he gradually relaxed. He wasn't speaking - words were a bit beyond him right now - but John seemed to read the intent from the sounds themselves. "Yeah, go ahead and sleep now," he said. "I'm not going anywhere and it's safe to sleep."

With that, Rodney closed his eyes, tightened his grip, and slept.


End file.
